


Girls Weekend

by TheWife101



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Clit Stimulation, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Chris Evans, Dom!Chris, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penetration, Phone Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, avenger-nerd-mom, sexual fantasies, thewife101
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWife101/pseuds/TheWife101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two best friends are on a mini-getaway, they find themselves with the man they’ve been publicly fantasizing about. It’s not long before their secret of publishing fanfic is revealed with a twist. Recognizing they both have very distinctive needs, two different sides of Chris come into play as he takes it upon himself to keep them happy and fulfilled individually, while catering to his own needs.</p>
<p>*** PLEASE FIND MORE OF MY CHRIS EVANS FANFIC AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris' Shower

**PREQUEL CHAPTER:**

 

When the water hit his chest and shoulder, it was much cooler than expected sending a wave of goosebumps over his bare skin. Chris stepped to the side of the four-walled glass shower and turned the temperature up slowly while the stream hit his hand. Warming up quickly, he let the powerful spray of fresh clean liquid cover his shoulders, chest the bowed forward for his back. As he turned, the hot flow trickled in different trails, down and over the bumps and hills of muscles, coating his skin in tiny thick droplets. A hand went to the cold glass in front of him and he lazily stretched his neck from side to side, pooling the water and soaking his dark hair. The weight made him bow his head further.

The sore muscles from his everyday stress pulled as he relaxed, shoulders loosening to their natural place and his hair falling over his face, creating another large stream of water.

His lips were parted as the drops fell from his swollen bottom one. His eyes were closed as he reveled in the blazing blanket of liquid fire. His eyelashes clumped with the leisurely flow, thickening with the moisture and holding the water before reluctantly releasing it. A tiny stream was constant, surging down and over the tip of his long nose. In the humid and tropical space, he took a deep breath and let the mist fill his lungs before exhaling in alleviation. His crazy schedule had diminished and he had the next few days to himself. A hot shower to kick it off seemed perfect.

The thought intrigued him. He hadn’t some time to himself in quite a while. It had been busy – it always is. But with appearances and events, interviews, re-shoots and now conventions, a night to himself hiding away before escaping to Chicago for the weekend was just what he was looking forward to.

Standing still in the steaming shower, his figure lit up the extra-large five-piece in his Los Angeles home. The natural glow of his pale skin tone, his movements and a beaming light from above kept his physique in the spotlight. He now felt all of his tired and achy muscles in every part of his body with the radiating heat and the mild pain filled his mind as he stood soaking his skin. His eyelashes stuck together from the weight of the water as he opened them, peering down at his parted feet. Water flowed down his thighs and legs to the floor beneath him. He stare at the stream for seconds, watching how fast water was running, realizing how indifferent this night was for him and how he could move at his own pace.

His hands came to his hair and he pulled all of it back together, ensuring it was soaked. He turned around once under the stream, allowing his muscular build to feel the high temperature’s pressure. Moving in a relaxed state, he stretched his shoulders and neck from side to side while the water provided additional massage. He turned once again and added to the shower’s massage, twisting the middle shower head on full blast. It hit his abdomen and he watched as the water splashed against him and instantly disappeared on his skin, flowing down his Adonis and down his limp member.

The obvious thought of pleasure quickly entered his mind but he immediately shrugged it off and took another deep breath, turning once more and letting the burn of the water cover his back. This time when he turned, he felt another strong stream cascade onto his lower back and tumble down the curve of his ass. The heat was sensational, and he stood facing away from the streams. Slow and gentle back and forth half-turns were made to help with the knead of his tender flesh.

The small turns created a ripple effect, causing contraction and relief. With every movement, the rise and fall of his bulk seemed like a protrusion of strength.

Finally, he took the bar of soap on the shelf beside him and ran it under the heavy stream before facing the flowing water again and rubbing the slick solid between his strong hands.  
He started with his arms that were filled with rounded builds of muscle, and prominent veins that traced the extremity down its entire length. Once it was coated with slippery white, there was no hesitation to move to the other arm, and he quickly coated that bulging limb as well, noticing the veins’ turn and travel down the inside of his arm to the back of his wrist and hand. He smirked to himself knowing the subliminal reminder it gave many of his fans.

He placed the soap back on the shelf and he turned away slowly. His hands traveled to his abs where they rubbed the remainder of the froth. In no specific motion, his fingers slipped down his own body covering stiff ripples of midsection, belly, trail, hips and Adonis. Without thinking he slyly surrounded his soft self and tugged like any man would. Another small pull gripped his thoughts and he was convinced as he tugged slower, bringing his own softness to a mild stiff. His large and thick fingers cradled the sensitive piece gently, smoothly caressing himself in pleasure. As he drew himself to hardness ever so slowly, he watched the entirety of his fingers enjoy their own private moment.  
The silky cream between his hand and his hardening cock made it easy to repeat the tugs. The fulfilling sensation made his bottom lip fall open again and his eyes close once more before he entered fantasy land. To keep himself from teetering, a forearm was placed above him on the glass as he took his stance, parting his feet further and starting to stroke in a constant slow motion, allowing for his girth to harden in his hand.

With the stream of water constantly flowing on his shoulders and lower back, it kept him warm and able to keep at his intimate task.

His cupped fingers slid up and down easily along his thickness, circling at the same time. With the forward motion his hand would turn to the left, and then he would turn his fist to the right as his hand slithered back down. The rim of his soapy head was teased constantly as he brushed it and stroked all the way down to its base, carefully gathering all of his sensitivity. He knew his constant slow and self-teasing would allow for a more powerful orgasm that he aimed for.

Deep breaths followed his strokes. The muscles in his back enlarged with every breath and loosened when he exhaled. The water flow was non-existent in his mind while familiar waves of sensitivity rose and were built with every stroke. His mind raced with thoughts of thrusts and kink, delicate skin, and bare plump ass cheeks rippling with bounces, lingering on images of soft backsides and his hands trailing it while it was forced forward in front of him.

His soaked hand was at full throttle now, pumping with the soft and creamy lubrication being used to its full extent. His head wavered lightly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Deep breaths turned into sharp ones as his hand concentrated on his rim, squeezing a little more and forcing his head to a deep shade of red. His fist pressed against the glass tightened, the muscle in his arms stiffened, his stance became wider and he let out a faint moan. Another followed as his thoughts dove their deepest into a profound exclusive sexual fantasy, allowing the peak of his climax. His hips pivoted forward and the chiseled ass indent dipped deep. One last deep inhale in was all he needed to complete the rise. A sharp gust of breath followed by a high-pitched burst of a whimper was the beginning to his end. The moment of pure ecstasy had arrived.

He opened his eyes to see his white foam covered thick erection being pulled mercilessly. His release began with long squirt after squirt of white ropes onto the tile floor between his feet as he jerked himself to his limit. Barely breathing but able to deliver quick gasps and whines, Chris finished with slow tugs, pulling the remains of his discharge from deep inside.

His hand slid off his own softening cock and his head slowly fell forward. His eyes closed once again as he fell into an after-coming coma with the tension in his physique leaving his body completely.

Without thinking twice, he turned and let the hot water rinse off the post-coital bliss that endured. As he took up the bar of soap to wash himself over again, he wondered how long it had been since he had pulled more than once, reveling in the thoughts of sexual greed.


	2. Coincidental Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaela and Erica spot their celebrity crush while on vacation. He introduces himself while determining what good company they would be. As laughs are shared, plans are made to get together afterwards.

For a better part of the afternoon, the laughter from their table catches the attention of others in the restaurant. Shopping bags fill the inside of the booth as the two women talk and share stories for hours. Observers would be surprised to discover the women had just met for the first time, yesterday. They’ve been talking for months online and on their phones. Their connection is obvious from the shirts the red-headed woman Michaela, had made for them. She was wearing a t-shirt that read, “Mentally Dating Chris Evans,” and the other woman, Erica, with her dark-haired curls hidden under her ball cap was wearing a similar shirt that read, “If Found, Please Return to Chris Evans.”

The two women connected through twitter when Michaela’s secret crush on actor Chris Evans got the better of her during a boring day at work while searching for more information. Neither woman remembers now how they even started talking, but both are so glad they did! At the encouragement of Erica, Michaela has developed a writing talent, and feels free in sharing her stories publicly. Okay, under a pen name on Tumblr, but still in a public forum. Michaela has always been a little closed off and restrained in her emotions and thoughts about sex, but thanks to Erica, she has become much more open about things, willing to talk things out with her new friend.

Michaela is having the time of her life, and is glad they finally agreed to meet in person, to celebrate her forty-second birthday, which she celebrated several weeks before, along with her recently finalized divorce. The bastard always said she was cold in bed, so she wants to change her ways, and make sure that isn’t true. Her weight loss, new crush on said celebrity, and new friends seem to awaken something in her that hadn’t been there before.

Their friendship had been contained to their phones and computers, due to the fact Erica lives in Michigan and Michaela is from Ohio. Yet, when Erica had mentioned she needed to get away from her husband for a while due to struggles with their separation, Michaela immediately jumped on the idea that a Girls Weekend was in order. Before long, plans had been made for them to finally meet face to face in Chicago for a long four- day weekend, due to its’ central location for the two. Neither woman can control her excitement, and revel in talking and laughing together.

Both women have decided it is no holds barred, no rules and no diets for the weekend. Nothing they want to say will be filtered or censored, no topic will be left uncovered. Michaela can already feel her body relaxing and enjoys the effect her new friend has on her whole outlook on life, and Erica has also noticed how stress-free Michaela has become as the hours pass by while having a blast getting to know her new friend on a different level.

When the waiter asks them about dessert options, Michaela doesn’t think twice to order cheesecake – a large slice – and chocolate sauce on the side, before asking for the bill. “My treat,” she pointed to Erica, “You can get dinner tonight.”

The waiter smiles at the two lovely ladies, “No worries, someone has already taken care of it for you and asked me to give you… this.”

Since Michaela had asked for the bill, he hands her the folded up slip of paper, while Erica watches with surprise and curiosity. Michaela opens the note as the waiter walked away. As she reads, her jaw drops and she gasps.

“What? Oh my God! What is it?!” Erica exclaims.

Michaela hands the paper across the table to her, and stood up to look around the restaurant.

Erica reads the note out loud. “Have fun, ladies! Love, CRE. CRE? Who the fuck is CR… Oh my God it has to be a joke, right?” Erica whispers.

“I don’t know. God, I hope not! My vision is horrible in this lighting. Help me look!” She twists her body up onto the bench seat and peers over the booth.

They both spy him in the back corner at the same time. Erica sinks back down to her seat in shock, and Michaela waves a discrete hello. He had to have walked right by them to get to his table. God only knows what he might have overheard them say.

Christopher Robert Evans waves back and rises from his seat. Michaela crashes back down at the table and gleefully exclaims to Erica, “I think he’s walking over here!”

Erica covers her face in disbelief, feeling the rise of heat on her skin from the unbelievable encounter that is about to happen. She’d always said to Michaela she’d be too shy to actually talk to Chris if she ever met him, and even though Michaela thought it was ridiculous, now she’s about to see how much truth there was to that statement. “You gonna be okay?” Michaela chuckles.

“Oh, my God. I think I’m dying. If he actually comes over here, I’m going to need serious assistance.”

Before Erica can finish her sentence, the smell of him reaches the table a step or two ahead of him. Damn, if that is isn’t the hottest, sexiest scent ever, Michaela thinks to herself; cologne, the cool spring air, and something all masculine.

“Hi, ladies. I don’t think I need to introduce myself?” Chris laughs and gestures to their shirts. His Boston accent is there, more prevalent than it would be if he was playing a role in a movie.

Hearing his voice for the first time, Erica melts in her seat. Her eyes gloss over as she stares at the man of her long lasting affection and a coy smile appears over her face. He looks to her quickly, seeing the expression, and then back to her friend.

“No, no. You don’t.” Michaela extends her hand to him, “Hi, I’m Michaela, and this is my friend Erica.”

Michaela holds his hand a moment longer than necessary, and a tingle rushes through her body. He stands before them as the perfect man. He’s wearing the same ball cap Erica is from the hockey team they both like, and he’s wearing loose fitting jeans.

Michaela holds her breath slightly as she memorizes every detail from head to toe. His red and blue plaid shirt under his leather coat is buttoned too tight to see her favorite tattoo. She loves that he has what she thinks of as the “Gifted” beard, light and soft looking, not too full. Michaela has spent many an hour fantasizing about that beard. The characters she writes always seem to enjoy its usefulness, but in reality, she has never been with a man with a beard. She smiles warmly as he sits down next to Erica and shakes her hand as well.

Erica mumbles her hello and visibly struggles to keep it together, looking away before blushing feverishly. Nervously she looks back to her friend unable to keep looking at Chris, not being able to take in any of his features or what he’s wearing. All she knows is he’s sitting beside her and she’s nervous all to hell. Her mind is a blank as she attempts to look at Chris, but can’t and keeps looking back to her bestie.

The waiter brings the cheesecake and sets it in front of them, bringing along three share plates and forks. “Good thing I made sure they cut the largest piece for you all,” he winks at Michaela. As he walks away, Chris dips his finger in the chocolate sauce and licks it off, smiling at Michaela.

“Did you just…?” Michaela asks in disbelief.

Chris just smiles devilishly, as a small squeak escapes from Erica’s lips. Her jaw remains open as she watches the tip of Chris’ finger being licked by the edge of his tongue. Chris turns just in time to catch her look away and bite her lip. Michaela laughs as she grabs a fork and takes a big bite from the cheesecake and dipping it in the sauce before lifting it to her mouth.

Erica mouths to her friend, “His ARMS,” not making a sound, “His VEINS!” Michaela knows Erica’s downfall is her attraction to the prominent veins that run down Chris’s muscular arms.

“Is she going to be okay?” Chris asks, as he does the same with his fork, placing another item between his lips as Erica watches in a dark red shade.

Michaela is trying to maintain a calm herself. She can’t believe Chris Evans is sitting with them, just like something out of one of the stories they would create. She wonders at the intimacy of sharing the cheesecake with this delicious man. She takes a deep calming breath, encouraged by his sweet smile that has replaced the devilish one he had just moments before. “I hope so. I don’t really know. We’re really good friends, but we actually just met yesterday!”

Erica reaches with her fork for a piece of the dessert too, and Chris pushes the chocolate sauce over for her easier reach. She clears her throat and takes a deep breath, looking away in order to gather her thoughts. “Give me a few minutes; I’ll be okay. I think. Who are you again?” and all three laugh together.

With the gentle break of tension, Erica instantly feels more relaxed knowing she made him laugh and more importantly, smile. She takes the time to look at his smile lines carefully, bunched up together in the corners of his eyes. She looks away and takes a deep breath, telling herself he’s just a guy.

“Let me guess,” Chris laughs, “Tumblr friends?”

Michaela takes control of the conversation, “Actually, we were just talking about that.” She takes another deep breath. As a nutrition and health instructor, she’s paid to talk all day, but actually hates meeting new people. Add in the extra frustration of sitting across from her favorite male actor, the one she writes smutty fan fiction about, and her anxiety is running a little high. She just seems to hide it better than Erica. She smiles warmly at her friend. “We can’t really remember how we started talking, but no, it wasn’t Tumblr… Not at first, anyway.”

While Erica smiles alongside them, Michaela and Chris share a laugh. “I had a professional development day several months ago, and I was bored out of my mind. I was on Facebook and twitter, and Erica had posted something, and I commented… I think, and well lots of internet chats later, here we are!”

Chris smiles at the red head. Michaela wishes she knew what he was thinking, because she knows it sounds crazy. She takes another bite from the cheesecake, savoring the chocolate and letting the fork linger on her lips.

“What do you do, exactly?” he asks warmly, watching as she teases him with the fork against her full red lips. There’s something about her that makes him think she has no idea how sexy that little act was.

“I’m from Ohio, and I work with community health groups to teach fitness and nutrition to the kids and families of the local school districts. I teach exercise, cooking, meal planning, proper shopping; things like that. The instruction is mostly for the kids, but parents are required to participate.”

“Cheesecake is part of that healthy plan?” he teases.

The sound of his voice makes Michaela’s heart race. She notices a drip of the chocolate sauce on the side of his lip and she wipes at her own mouth, signaling for him to wipe his own. He takes the hint, and reaches across Erica for a napkin, brushing against her arm.

“Sorry,” he says.

Erica giggles, “Oh, it’s okay… really,” finally starting to loosen up and flirt. She reaches over Chris’s arm for another bite of the cheesecake, smiling. He lowers his fork and waits his turn with a grin of his own while the quiet one starts to step it up.

As he lowers his arm, Erica glances at his lap and takes a look at the jeans he’s wearing, placing the image into her memory with a smile. Jeans, dear lord in heaven, she thinks. Why of all things must you be wearing jeans when I meet you. You are a lady killer, aren’t you. She takes a look at his hands again and sees the veins. You are so lucky I can’t see them running up your arms Mister.

Michaela can see the flash in Erica’s eyes and wonders how crazy this could get if both girls live up to half the big talk they share with each other. She starts to blush just thinking about things she’s posted as an anon. Wheew! Gotta stop thinking like that, she thinks to herself. But it’s too late and Erica catches Michaela’s red cheeks, hiding her smile behind her relaxed fist. It makes the girls’ expressions more obvious and they have to look away in order to avoid snickering.

Missing their exchanged smiles, Chris looks to Erica and asks, “What about you? What do you do?”

Erica pauses for just a moment before answering, preparing herself to speak English without stuttering or pausing. “I’m a housewife, but I do some editing and journalism work online. I live in Michigan.”

Chris infers, “So, you write fan fiction?” and laughs when both women blush. He winks at them. “Oh, great. Anything I’ve read?”

Erica nearly chokes on her cake. Michaela laughs and says, “See! I told you he reads stuff.”

“Yeah well I would have never thought… and may not totally believe he does… He might have to prove it.” She looks over to Chris and he just smiles back, licking his lips as he watches the excitement from the little red head and the daring comment made by the curly one.

He just shakes his head, “Maybe I don’t want to know what you guys write…”

“Yeah,” Michaela chuckles, “let’s not go there.”

“Not yet anyway,” chimes in Erica.

Chris cocks his eyebrow and begins to think getting to know these two very different women could be wickedly fun. He nods in agreement. “So why are you two getting together this weekend?”

Michaela is happy he seems genuinely interested to talk to them. If he’d found their shirts unsettling, he could have chosen to ignore them. She is aware they have piqued his curiosity, and this emboldens her a little. “Things just fell in place for us, and I thought a girls weekend would be a fun way to celebrate my forty-second birthday and recent divorce. We’ve been out shopping, as you can see, and we plan to get out of the hotel room tomorrow and maybe go to a bar, have some fun.”

Erica notices a change in him when he hears Michaela use the word ‘divorce’. It makes her wish she had thought to take off her wedding ring when she had separated from her husband. Chris leans forward in his seat. “Forty-two?! No way, you don’t look older than me!”

Michaela grins at his shock. She often hears this and is many times even mistaken as a student in the buildings she visits with work. “Oh, you two are just babies, but I can keep up. I’m no Gam Gam!”

Erica giggles at the mention of another shared friend. From her seat, she can see Chris sizing up Michaela. Sitting at the booth, wearing the silly t-shirts, their figures are hidden and it’s difficult to know they both actually look good; really good.  
As Chris takes the opportunity to look over what he can see of Michaela, Erica is now calm enough to look over Chris and his features, this time closely observing his bearded jaw line and juicy lips. Her flabbergasted thoughts return, not believing her ultimate crush is next to her and talking with her and a good friend. She decides to jump in for her, “Can you believe she has three kids in college? My girl looks amazing!”

“Really? No, I don’t believe that. You look too young.”

Chris shifts in his seat, putting his arm up on the back of the booth behind Erica, making her sink back into her seat and closer to his arm. “Alright, ladies, you both seem like a lot of fun. I’m tired, I’m not looking for anything, just having someone to talk to would be good, or two ‘someones’. I was thinkin’ about heading back to my hotel and sitting in the hot tub for a while. Do you care to join me?”

Now it’s Erica’s turn to beam. She remembers Michaela saying how much she loves to swim. Plus, Chris in a hot tub means lots of hot, wet muscle and all the tattoo eye candy they can see. She’s also hoping his invitation means he likes what he sees of them. “Well, where are you staying?” Erica asks delicately.

Her voice seems innocent, but Michaela knows that with her current separation and a bit of confidence, Erica is more than interested in sharing just a hot tub with Chris.

He turns to Erica and whispers into her ear. His hot breath is felt and it sends tingles through her. The fire in Erica’s eyes can’t be hidden, and more excitement comes over her face when she hears it’s the same hotel where they are staying. A corner of her mouth raises as she stares at her friend. When Chris backs away, he and Erica make eye contact and he can see she is wide-eyed.

Michaela’s heart is racing, and she’s wondering just what is going on here. He’s already becoming physically close to Erica and she’s accepting it eagerly. But how far is she, or they willing to go to indulge a few fantasies…

Erica has to clear the air, “That’s impossible. That’s where we’re staying.”

Chris’ face drops at first, then he smiles. “Then it was meant to be.”

Erica closes her eyes in disbelief and holds back a laugh, but Chris is quick to answer with reassurance. “I’m just saying talk – share a beer. Nothing more, maybe get dinner. I’m up for whatever you girls would like; I have the whole weekend free.” He leaves a tip on the table, as he takes his arm from behind Erica and winks at Michaela, rising to go. “You know where I’ll be if you decide to meet me later. Thanks for the sweet treat ladies.”

His flirtatious smirk to both girls leaves them speechless as he hugs each of the women goodbye, maybe even squeezing just a little too tight.

Erica is first. The embrace she shares with him is strong and his arms reach all the way around her in the booth. She takes in his scent and her eyes abruptly widen at Michaela. But Michaela has no time to think as he exits the booth and she stands to meet him for her own embrace. The leather jacket is cold to the touch but his warmth is comforting. She also takes a deep breath in and regrettably releases him, watching him walk away with a type of a smile she has only dreamed about being given to her. As he reaches the door, he turns to wave goodbye before putting his shades back on and walking out the door.

Michaela hears her friend’s voice behind her back, “Please tell me that was real…”

“What the fuck just happened?” asks Michaela in return.

“I don’t know, but I think the hot tub sounds niiice,” laughs Erica.

“We’d be stupid to say no,” Michaela agrees. They both turn back to the door in hopes of catching him one more time before they can no longer see him, reaching with their bodies to see as best as possible.


	3. Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three characters get to know one another more intimately as they enjoy conversation in the hotel’s hot tub. First physical contact is made, a secret is revealed and more plans are anticipated.

As he sinks into the hot water, actor Chris Evans thinks how nice it is to get off the grid for a few days. He’s already had some publicity for Civil War, but there’s more of that craziness soon. He is happy to have a few days to himself to disappear, and Chicago seemed like a perfect place. After his interesting afternoon downtown with his dessert companions, he feels like he made the right decision. He smiles at the idea of the two lovely ladies he hopes will join him soon.  
He takes a sip of his beer and leans his head back on the edge of the hotel hot tub. He adjusts the towel behind his neck as he thinks back to the afternoon. The moment he entered the crowded eatery, the sound of laughter greeted his ears. His eyes were drawn to the booth where two ladies sat talking and sharing lunch. When he walked to the quiet back corner, he passed by their table and heard the dark curly-haired woman say, “Can you just imagine him on his knees making you beg for mercy while his tongue does all the work? Jeeesus Christ! I volunteer for that!”

From his table he watched the women for a while, curious about them and their conversation and easy comrade. He had nearly choked on his sandwich when he saw the little red-head return from the restroom as her t-shirt read, “Mentally Dating Chris Evans.” He shifted in his seat just a bit, and read the other woman’s shirt that had a similar message. Holy shit, he thought. They were talking about me!

He continued to watch their ease and rapport with one another. It caught his interest, leading him to pay for their meal and inviting himself to join them.

As he took another sip from the cold beer bottle, he thought to himself, best damn decision of the week.  
The women had been nervous at first, especially the one in the baseball cap, but unease quickly changed to light flirting. If they were truly fazed by who he was, they didn’t show it like other fans. They weren’t immediately asking for an autograph or a photo with him. They were just happy and grateful to be in his presence.

He had caught the curly-haired woman, Erica, admiring his jeans, or maybe more directly, trying to admire what was hidden in them. He wished he had a better sense of the woman, but she had been obviously nervous about interacting with him. He hopes he can loosen that from her.  
He also had liked the free laughter of the red-headed woman. Michaela gave off a vibe of having been trapped and searching to break loose, but he liked her friendly personality.

Whatever it was with the chemistry at the table, Chris felt inclined to invite them to join him for the rest of the day. Maybe it was because both hinted they wrote fan fiction and it didn’t take a genius to know they wrote about him? Maybe because they were all strangers in a strange city? For whatever reasons, he felt like the women would be easy to talk to and laugh with, and he was sure there was a hinted possibility of more…

When he hears a knock on the door to the pool area, he raises his head. A staff person announces the arrival of his guests, and he raises his head to greet the girls. He can hear them giggling around the corner before he actually sees them, and a faint smile ghosts across his lips. He rubs his lips together while his beard tickles him, and he feels his stomach tighten in a moment of anticipation.

Erica is the first one he sees, rounding the door and coming into the open space. Her body is pulled together tight with a dark purple one piece, her hips wide and her waist small just like a fifties pin-up model. The front of the suit dips low between her breasts in an incredibly long V, enabling anyone to become anxious with their hands if they chose so. But the mere fact it isn’t a bikini has him a little disappointed. He chuckles to himself as she walks towards him, “A one piece? What fun is that?!”  
She waves her fingers in a cute manner and he watches her return to hold the door open for her friend who has her hands full of her belongings. The girls share a laugh again as Erica turns, Chris noticing her full ass in the tight suit. He can’t help but think to himself what a nice grip he could get, given the chance.

His attention turns to the bubbling redhead, her light spirit almost infectious. A wicked grin forms on his lips when he sees her. The baggy t-shirt and jeans at the restaurant did not do her any justice. She catches him watching her and smiles a bit wickedly herself, setting her bag down on the table as she kicks off her sandals. His eyes follow up her muscled legs to her rounded hips and small waist, then faltering at the neckline of her swimsuit cover up, and he lightly licks his lips at the cleavage she displays. Although he’s more of an ass man, he can envision himself getting lost between Michaela’s large, soft breasts.

She reaches from the bottom of her cover up, pulling it over her head, revealing a blue and white striped bikini with a halter top and a tanned, toned stomach. He lets a whistle escape from his lips, and says, “Forty-two, huh? You could have fooled me.”

She laughs as she throws the cover up on the table and steps down into the hot tub, “I’ll take that compliment; I worked damn hard for it. You aren’t the only gym rat here.”

“No kidding,” Erica climbs in slowly herself on the other side of Chris, allowing him to watch as the water level rises along with her first then second leg. “She was down in the hotel gym at six-thirty this morning. On vacation! That’s criminal. Fuck no, I don’t wanna exercise before sunrise, so don’t ask me again,” she quips pointedly to her friend. Her hips are immersed and she takes a higher seat next to him, the top of her breasts exposed for a show. Chris takes a quick peek, but she catches him, blushes and smiles back.  
Chris notices a possible ethnic trait to her facial features he hadn’t seen before and makes a mental note to ask her after the girls stop their cute quarrel.

Michaela takes the reigns on the conversation, “Then I won’t ask you! No, it’s not criminal! I’d start my day like that every day if I could.” She walks through the water, and reaches behind Chris for a towel, grinning down at him knowing his line of sight is right at her tits. She grabs the towel and he notices her choice of placement, sitting down within his reach but not too close.

Chris thinks of an earlier conversation regarding fitness and asks with genuine interest, “I thought exercise is your job?”

“It is, but most of the time, I’m motivating kids and their parents to exercise and be more active. While I struggled to put my marriage back together, I fell into bad habits. Lots of French fries and milkshakes; not really good for the waistline… And who wants to listen to a health instructor who obviously isn’t taking her own advice? After the divorce, I really got serious about what image I wanted to present to the world, for me, not for anyone else, and I lost weight, and got in better shape. I feel like a new person. More relaxed, more free… I can’t believe I’m talking about my weight issues with Chris Evans, this is just ridiculous,” she chuckles.

He laughs with her, “You can pinch me, I promise, you aren’t dreaming.” Chris is testing her, sensing her guard is higher than Erica’s.

He’s pleasantly surprised when she slides closer to him and runs her fingers along his arm, perched on the edge of the tub. She stops at the Taurus tattoo on his left forearm and traces the pattern with her fingers.

“Where should I pinch? Everything I see is really toned,” she asks quietly, seemingly mesmerized by the water droplets on his skin. With a quick flick of her tongue, she wets her lips in a way that makes Chris believe she doesn’t even know she’s doing it, or the effect she’s having on him. He notices her breath catch slightly as she takes her hands back and swishes them through the water in front of her, though not moving from her new chosen spot.

“I know where I’d pinch him,” Erica adds. “But unfortunately that area isn’t available.” She looks away and smiles, playing innocent to a guilty comment. Before he can speak, she’s purposely asking, “Where’s the rest of the beer? Did you save any for us?”  
Chris points behind her, “The beer is just behind you on the ground. Go ahead and take out two for yourselves. And if you’re talking about pinching my ass, you better watch out yourself.”

He watches her face flash a bright shade of pink and she’s turned innocent with a little bit of nerves thrown in. “I don’t think that’s quite necessary,” and she stands in the water ready to turn to grab beer when he adds, “Not yet then,” and takes another sip from his glass bottle.

He sees the embarrassment she’s caused herself when she can’t look at him and gives her friend a glimpse instead, turning and bending over the side of the tub to grab the bottles. Chris gets a great look at her behind, but quickly realizes it’s too obvious and starts a conversation with Michaela. He turns to her and they share a playful smile.

“Erica said earlier you have three kids in college? You must have had an early start?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that!” Michaela blushes slightly. “My ex had custody from his first marriage, and we raised his kids together. They’re mine,” she says affectionately. “Since they were little, I was the one there for scraped knees, stomach flu and broken hearts.” As she talks, she watches her friend open both beers and hands one over to her. “Just because their father and I aren’t together anymore, doesn’t change how I feel about them. It’s weird now, coming home to an empty house at the end of the day.”

Chris likes the smile he sees on her face when she talks about her children. It shows she has an open heart. He can’t understand why a man would leave her, from all indications, she’s a funny, caring, kind woman, so he asks delicately, “Why did you get divorced?”

Erica snorts, “Because he was an asshole,” and she takes a drink of her beer.

Michaela rolls her eyes at her friend, “He wasn’t always… You and I just became friends when I was going through the worst of it. Long story short?” Michaela pauses, and Chris watches as she tugs on her lower lip, lost in thought for a moment. “After nearly twenty years together, the quick summary is he always said I was cold in bed and his younger secretary wasn’t, I guess.”

“Shit! No way, he cheated on you?” Chris asks, in disbelief. “That’s really shitty. I’m sorry.”

He uses this as his opportunity to put his arm around her. He lowers his arm from the tub edge and places it on her shoulder pulling her to him. She leans into him, putting her hand on his hard chest and laughs, “Really, Chris? I’m good, thanks!”

“Don’t be stupid, Mike,” Erica teases. “The man wants to give you comfort in your time of need; let him!”

Michaela splashes water at her giggling friend and leans into Chris a little more, reaching up around his neck to accept his hug and exchanging a smile with her friend on the other side of the hot tub. The smile is conveying an unspoken message that things are progressing in a hopeful way. They had discussed upstairs that they’d both like to get to know Chris better, if he was interested, without it infringing on their friendship.

In the embrace, he shifts slightly and wraps both arms around her and squeezes tightly. He looks down at her and sees her amazing breasts smashed against him and starts to feel aroused, but is grateful she doesn’t know. He places his hand under her chin and tilts her face up to look at him. With his other hand he tucks her hair behind her ear, and he whispers to her, “You’re beautiful. You didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry that happened to you.” He kisses her lightly on the lips and gently moves back, re-positioning her at his side.

Right then with that gentle kiss, he knows she is effectively melted and her guards have now lowered. A quick look at Erica proves to him she realizes it too as she grins at both of them.

Keeping with the un-implied conversation, Erica again reaches for a more interesting talk, “Well, Chris, I’ve read what she writes. If that man thought she was cold in bed, he obviously wasn’t pushing the right buttons. She’s got a wild side she just hasn’t fully discovered yet.”

Chris’s lips twist to a wild smile, “Are you suggesting, Erica, I help her with her discovery?”

He watches as she quickly retreats again, “Hey, you said it! Not me,” and with a smile she lifts the beer up to her lips.

He’s determined to put her in her place after all this teasing, since he knows she won’t stop if he doesn’t. Erica’s mind clearly is full of things other than beer and stories of back home. “I might have said it, but you implied it,” he says playfully. “And you, do you write the same kind of things she does?”

Michaela is quick to answer for her, “Erica is a natural at making sure the reader feels what the character is going through. We all say we need to have cold showers afterwards.” Chris watches as one friend throws the other under the bus, making Erica roll her eyes and bite her lips together.

“She’s lying,” Erica adds quickly. “There’s not much to mine, just a lot of detail.” As he watches her clearly embarrassed in the cutest way, he knows she won’t admit anything easily, so he’ll have to pull for the information.

Thinking about what exactly to ask without her retreating again, he watches as she takes a deep breath and pulls her short curls back into a pony tail. With her hair away from her face, he realizes she looks similar to a fanfic writer that he’s seen online before. She finishes and reaches for her beer on the edge of the hot tub while his eyes widen in shock. He can’t contain his own surprise. “Holy shit!” He points with the beer again, “You’re her! You’re “The Pink Bride!”

He can see Michaela hold back a gust of laughter, but Erica can’t contain her embarrassment. She flushes clear down to the V- cut of her swimsuit and he wonders how far down the blush goes. She stammers out, “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout?”

Chris excitedly exclaims, “The fuck you don’t! Jesus Christ! Ho-ly shit!”

All three share a laugh before Chris’ mind dips into the gutter, looking over Erica’s body and watching her down the rest of her beer. “Yea, you better drink,” he teases.

Erica chuckles once, lowering her bottle, and Chris pulls her close to his other side.

“Mhm, yep. It’s going to be a good night. I’m glad I decided to hide in Chicago. You ladies care to join me in my room?” He raises his eyebrow and flashes them a devastating smile.

“I thought you were tired?” Erica taunts him, and he sees Michaela bite her lip, holding back a sweet smile.

He’s quick to answer, “Not anymore.”


	4. A Grand Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As plans continue to unfold between the three, the girls come to terms with what may actually happen and a clever scheme is put into place without Chris’ knowledge.

It’s turned dark outside, and there’s condensation on the glass of the enclosed room.  Erica and Michaela exchange a quick glance with one another as they watch Chris walk up the steps to exit the hot tub.  Michaela turns her head slightly to admire the way his muscles roll through his back as he moves as the swirling water adds an erotic soundtrack.  As Chris moves up the steps, more of his body is revealed as the water rolls down his torso and drips from the bottom of his navy blue Calvin Klein swim trunks. The way his shorts hang low on his hips are enough to awaken the need in any woman.  
Michaela looks at Erica and she can see lust written all over her friend’s face. Erica is concentrating on the beads of hot water dripping down his thick arms along with those protruding veins she desires. She bites her bottom lip and exhales. Face palming herself, she can't hold back a squeak while mouthing, "Oh my God," and high-fives her friend silently.

Laughter erupts from deep inside Chris. “You know I can see our reflection in the window, right?”

Michaela joins in the laughter as Erica blushes again, while attempting to rid the attention away from her embarrassment and stepping up and immediately tugging on the bottom of his shorts, jerking them down a little lower on his hip, exposing more skin while she tries to progress their flirting. “You are an ass, and you have a  _nice_  one," and as promised earlier, Erica pinches him. She smiles when he jumps from her unexpected touch. “You  _are_  real. I guess I’m not dreaming…”

He steps back down and turns to her, a fire in his bright blue eyes. He grabs her pony-tail and pulls her to him, crashing his lips into hers. It's so unexpected, she tries to pull back, but he holds her tight until her lips cave to his. She can't help but moan through their licking tongues. He breaks free and holds her in his hands, “I am an ass, and I think you like it,” he whispers roughly and turns away from her.  
Chris chuckles as he walks away, knowing he’s piqued the interest of both ladies now, each in the way he thinks she needs. Maybe even craves is the right word.

Michaela steps up to Erica and says quietly, “That was hot. I wasn’t quite expecting that!”

Erica looks over to Chris toweling off, his back to them, and her hand raises to her lips, his touch still lingering there. “I sure as hell wasn’t expecting that either. But I know one thing, I want more.”

“Mmm…” Michaela agrees and both women exit the tub also.

Erica sees that Chris is watching them in the reflection of the window as he stands and pretends to check his phone. She likes that he is giving them some space and secret attention at the same time. She grabs towels for both of them, and she affectionately hands one to her friend.  
The girls have shared everything with one another, but what they say through the anonymity of the internet and are actually willing to do in person could be two different things. “Mike, what are you thinking? I know we always talk about what we’d do if we met him, and it’s a lotta big talk, but it’s  _actually_  happening. Cause I already know I’m pretty much past my God damn nervesand could be game for just about anything.”

“He knows who you are. He’s read your work. Chris already knows your fantasies and wishes. You know he’ll play to that,” Michaela says as she towels off, water dripping to the floor around her.

“I _don't_ know that. Just because he knows who I am doesn't mean he's read anything." She looks back over to Chris with a dream in her eye, touching her lips again, still feeling the sting from his facial hair that was pushed against her mouth in the forward kiss, "But God, that would be... fuck."  
Fantasies instantly enter her mind of what she's written. All of the stories she's created for herself, of the two of them for the world to see. All of the harsh ones, experimental sex acts and taboo daydreams... She can feel herself flood, growing wet at the thought alone...  
She pictures the most vivid drastic ones, the rough ones, the ones involving restraints and spanking and forced orgasms. She thinks about the screams her female characters give while he plunges into them. She thinks about how she’s described his face when he comes, head back and eyes closed while one of her female characters takes him in as far as she _herself_ would, then gasp for air. As she looks him over, she catches him moving on his side of the room, giving her a quick glance and smirk. In embarrassment, Erica turns away blushing.

Mike looks up quick to see Chris is using his shirt to wipe away the last bit of moisture from the brim of his nose, exposing his belly and Adonis in all their glory. He pauses while he watches her nudge Erica, waiting for her to turn back.  
Smiling behind the thin material, he sees the women's jaws drop and their eyes become fixated on his bare skin.  The material falls and covers his body while the Mickey Mouse returns over his abs. Michaela lets a louder than wanted laugh slip while Erica is still stunned and grins. Still gawking, Erica whines back to her friend, "Oh my God I'm dead."

In response Mike whispers, "I'd lick those abs."

In shock, Erica spins to her friend wide-eyed and chuckles, biting her lips and forcing the laugh to halt.  The girls take a moment to gather themselves, doing their best to look away from Chris, preventing another conversation starter.  
Erica watches out of the corner of her eye as he takes seat at the glass table in front of him and grabs his phone, immediately immersed, still smirking. An adorable full grown man that she wants to pounce on.

She shakes her head at the silliness of it all. Regardless if he's read her work or not, this is a chance at something great, even if it’s not what she thinks. She towels her hair, mopping up the dripping water from the hot tub. “Mike, this is what we've dreamed. I mean, it's _him_. We'd be stupid to say no… right?"  
Erica can’t help herself and as the display of veins is more than presented, she stares at them and the cracked lines flowing down his extremities. The thick tubes enabling the hot blood to flow through his body, the stiff muscles in his arms with the added similarities between… She looks up to his face quickly to see him smirking at her. She was caught in an obvious sexual fantasy. Turning bright red, she shyly looks away and turns.

Michaela pulls on her bottom lip nervously and takes a deep breath. She peers over Erica’s shoulder and looks at Chris, catching him admiring Erica’s round ass. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.  
Her movement catches his vision, and he grins at her, shrugging his shoulders. She laughs, “Sure, what the fuck have I got to lose? A very hot, younger man wants me, finds me desirable?  I guess I want a chance to see what happens too.”

“Babe, it’s not 'sure,' like your ex is asking for it, it’s _'Hell yes, Chris fucking Evans wants me!_ '" Erica squeals in delight, and hugs her friend tight.

Before Michaela can return with her own comments, Chris interrupts from his seat, “Just so you know, that is  _really_  hot. I’m hoping to see more of that later.”  
Michaela throws her towel at him, and he roars in laughter.

“Like I said, you’re an ass,” Erica taunts him while he snickers to himself. She turns back to her bestie to see the somewhat frightened look on Michaela’s face and whispers, “Come on, he’s a guy. You know he’s gonna ask that. There’d be something wrong if he _didn’t_. Be prepared for that kind of stuff and know neither of us has to do anything we don’t want to do. We can each figure out a way to have some time alone with him, and just see what happens.”

“Erica,” Michaela gently puts her hand on her friend’s arm and says, “If he’s read your stuff, he may think you do all those things you write about. Are you ready for that?” Michaela can see her friend is realizing the possibilities.

With her best friend’s question, it forces Erica to imagine aggressive kinks and the likelihood of it happening. This thought excites her, but another enters her mind. Chris just might think she’s all of the characters she’s written, a girl who is willing to do just about anything.

“I’ve thought about it, I mean… I guess I’m about to find out. I reserve the right to say no, right? We’re all adults.” She temporarily forgets the possible judgement and pats the top of her friend’s hand, "Remember, you do too babe." A warming and admiring expression overcomes Erica’s face as the two women are cautious but excited about what lies ahead. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm okay," and Michaela winks at her.

“It’s okay to let loose, sometimes.  You’re starting a new life now.  You can be whoever you want to be.  No one is going to judge you,” Erica reminds her, and Michaela nods in agreement, squeezing the younger woman’s hand tightly, “especially me. I love you. No matter what happens, have fun and enjoy it. We’ll worry about any bullshit later. Remember, no holds barred and this is the ultimate test.”

Michaela takes a deep breath and looks into the eyes of her best friend nodding. “You’re right. But remember that yourself too. Promise?”

Erica gives her a smirk and shakes her head. “Promise… mom,” she jokes and they share a giggle before Michaela looks over Erica’s shoulder again quickly to see Chris buried in his phone. The girls’ hands let go as Erica looks to the bag Michaela brought in behind her, “Can you hand me my t-shirt, love?”

Michaela looks in the bag and sees Erica’s things wadded up next to her neatly folded clothes. With a dawning scheme, she smiles to herself before looking up from squatting and says loud enough for Chris to hear, “Erica, it’s not in here.”’

“How can it not be in there? I put it in the blue bag, like you said--” she grabs the bag from Michaela and looks inside. Her stuff  _is_  there but…  _Oh_ , she realizes,  _this is my out. She wants some time alone with him first;  I'll have to go back to the room and leave them.  
_ Playing along with Michaela's scheme, Erica pulls out her friend's things and puts them on the table. “Why isn’t my stuff here?”

Michaela says sheepishly, “I have more than one blue bag... Did you add to the bag on the bed or the counter?”

Erica shakes her head and smiles. She can’t believe the little show they are putting on for Chris’s benefit. “Fuck, I don’t know," her face turns to worry, "The one on the counter, I think.”

“That’s my actual clothing bag, oh sweetie, I’m sorry. Here, put on my extra cover up and you can go by the room and get changed. You don’t want to sit around in a wet swimsuit.”  
As Chris walks over, Erica can’t believe Michaela has actually pulled  _another_  cover up from the bottom of the bag. She smiles at the older woman and is she’s the type of woman who is always prepared for anything.  She doubts however that condoms are in the bottom of the swim bagand wonders to herself just how far her friend is willing to go…

“What’s the trouble, ladies?” he asks as he gently puts his hand on Erica’s lower back.

With his flirty touch, a regrettable feeling comes over Erica and she sighs aloud in disappointment, but she knows it’s for the best. She needs to give Mike this time alone with him, and she knows she’ll have her own chance soon enough.

“I fucking put my clothes in the wrong bag! I have to go up to our room... Might as well change there and check on a few things for work,” she looks at her friend and asks, “You okay with that?”

Michaela smiles at Chris and slides on her sandals and asks, “Yea, not a problem. Is that okay with you?”

She nods confidently to Chris and he puts his other hand on her back as they begin to walk to the door, “No, not a problem at all,” he answers, with a warm smile on his beautiful lips.

"You gonna be nice to my friend? Cause if you don't I'm gonna hafta kick your ass," and she winks at Chris.  
He smiles in return at the protection he senses from their friendship.  
Michaela cuts off his first word, "I can take care of myself, sweetie. You go and do what you gotta do."

Erica smiles when she sees the reflection of the three of them in the steamed glass windows. She still doesn’t know where this night is going, but she is dying to find out.

*** PLEASE FIND THE REST OF THIS FREE NOVELLA AND MORE CHRIS EVANS FANFIC AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com/Girls-Weekend ***

**Author's Note:**

> Avenger-Nerd-Mom on Tumblr co-wrote this beautiful masterpiece!  
> *** PLEASE FIND THE REST OF THE FREE NOVELLA AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com/Girls-Weekend ***
> 
>  
> 
> I am not affiliated with or have any ties to Chris Evans, his publicists or management.
> 
> I do not work on behalf of him or anyone he knows personally, and do not get paid to endorse him. All creations listed above are 100% fictional and are not intended to offend or misrepresent the people mentioned within them.
> 
> Property of TheWife101
> 
> © 2014, 2015, 2016 Lisa Andrew  
> Self Publishing  
> LisaTheWife101@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
